Everything You Want
by HockeyGirl35
Summary: A Miles/Bass friendship story based loosely on the song Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon. I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

A couple notes: I sorta, kinda, not-really based David on Sheriff Mason from the show...basically, I just used his last name and his position. Also, this story obviously differs quite a bit from the actual episodes. I did use actual quotes from the show in this story, though many of them are said by different characters than in the episodes. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Miles was out in the stables grooming his gelding that Tuesday morning when Charlie walked in with a grin on her face. Miles was immediately suspicious, "What are you so happy about?"

"I've got someone for you to meet," she replied.

Miles frowned, "If you're talking about a blind date; not gonna happen."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "No, it's a guy." She could see Miles' eyebrows go up and she hurried to explain, "Look, I've noticed you've been sort of...mopey lately and-"

This time it was Miles who rolled his eyes as he interrupted her, "Mopey? Wasn't that a dwarf?"

Charlie stopped, confused, "Uh, what?"

Miles hesitated, "Sorry, I forget how young you are. Continue." He began grooming his horse again, paying half-attention to his niece.

Charlie shrugged but said, "Anyway, I know that you haven't really had a friend since Monroe..." she didn't miss the way Miles' hand tightened on the brush but went on anyway, "So I found you one!"

Miles sighed, "This...this just sounds like a horrible idea all the way around. I don't play well with others, remember?"

"That's what you want people to think," Charlie retorted, "But you can't be a loner anymore, Miles." She could see her uncle still wasn't convinced. "Look, just meet him. We're settled in this town now so we may as well get to know our neighbors, right? And it wouldn't kill you to have another friend, you know. Maybe it'll help you realize that losing Monroe isn't the end of the world."

Miles didn't answer, thinking it over. Finally coming to a decision, he patted his horse and let himself out of the stall, turning to face Charlie. "Alright. I'll meet him if it'll get you off my back."

Charlie grinned at him again, "Perfect. Now you'd better get that horse saddled up, I told David you'd help him on patrol."

"What patrol? And you still haven't told me who this guy is," Miles replied with a touch of irritation.

Charlie was already bringing the saddle blanket and bridle to the stall but she answered, "David Mason. He's the sheriff here."

Miles looked at her suspiciously, "And how did you end up meeting the sheriff?" He went and grabbed the saddle, quickly cinching it up after Charlie laid the saddle blanket down.

Charlie laughed, "Don't worry, he's Lacey's cousin." She saw the blank look on Miles' face and clarified, "My friend Lacey and I had lunch yesterday and David showed up at the diner so she invited him to join us. He's cool."

Miles just shook his head and asked, "So where and when am I meeting him?"

"At the town gates in..." Charlie glanced at her watch, "15 minutes."

Miles shooed Charlie out of the stables and finished tacking up his gelding, riding quickly to the gates. He spotted a guy that appeared to be in some sort of uniform sitting on a horse and rode up to him. "Sheriff Mason?" he asked.

The man nodded and smiled, "You must be Miles! Thanks for doing this; I mentioned to your niece that we're a bit understaffed but not many people want to leave the safety of town."

Miles smirked, "Guess we'll see if I can handle it."

The two men exited town and David filled Miles in on what exactly they would be doing today. Basically just a perimeter check around the town to make sure no militias or tribes were setting up too close.

While they had been talking, Miles had been studying David. He was maybe two or three years younger than Miles, so about Bass's age but that was where the similarities ended. David was about Miles' height with black hair and green eyes. He also had a seriousness about him that would've been out of place with Bass. Miles shook his head to rid his thoughts of his old best friend and focused on David, "So, that looks like an actual sheriff's uniform. Where'd you find it?"

David smiled, "My dad gave it to me about a year before the blackout. He was our town's sheriff."

Miles nodded, "Is that why you want to be sheriff? Be like your dad?"

David shrugged, "That's part of it. But..." he glanced at Miles before continuing, "As cliché as this sounds, I want to help people. I mean, look around. Our world is falling apart. If we don't do something, there's gonna be nothing left." Since he was focused on the road ahead, he missed Miles' reaction to his words.

Miles sucked in a sharp breath, remembering when he'd said nearly the same thing to Bass right after he'd shot the men that had been beating Jeremy. He looked at David again, gaining more respect for the man.

David smiled at him again, "So, what about you?"

And so the two began talking about their lives pre- and post-blackout. Miles left out some info, of course, but opened up more than he usually did. Something about David just inspired trust. By the time they arrived back in town, they were at least acquaintances, if not friends yet. Right before they parted ways, David spoke up, "I've gotta head into the next town over in about a month. There are a couple guys that say they'd like to join with our town's security force but I want to meet them first, see what they know. They're away right now though. It'll take probably a couple weeks once I'm there. You think you'd want to come?" He could see Miles' hesitate and added, "You can obviously handle yourself and I could use the help. The town is pretty rough."

Miles contemplated that for a second before shrugging and nodding, "Sure. Sounds like a good time."

David beamed, "Great. See you around. And thanks again for your help." With a quick wave, he left and Miles headed back to his own home. He dismounted and led his horse into the stable. Charlie met him there.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked excitedly.

Miles chuckled, "Calm down. Jeez, you're acting like I was on a date."

Charlie shoved his shoulder, "Hey, I've never known you to make a friend before. This is new to me."

Miles laughed and lightly shoved her back, "He's alright. Actually, I'm going with him next month on a trip to the next town. He needs help and I wouldn't mind getting out of town for awhile."

"That's great!" Charlie exclaimed, "See, it's not so bad having a friend, huh?" She helped him untack the horse and together they headed back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks went by with David and Miles hanging out quite often. Even when David was working, Miles usually tagged along. He found he actually enjoyed being a part of the town's security. Friday rolled around and Miles was bored out of his mind. He never thought he'd admit that because he remembered a time when he longed for boredom, when there was too much going on in his life but now he realized that after all the excitement, he couldn't just settle down. He tried to relax but couldn't sit still. He thought back to before the blackout when he and Bass would get time off. Usually they had plans but occasionally they would just lounge around in their room, talking and throwing that worn out baseball back and forth. He smiled to himself, they would have the most random conversations during those times, usually courtesy of Bass. Once, completely out of the blue, he asked Miles if Dutch and Danish were the same thing. Another time they argued about whether the plural of moose was moose, meece, or mooses. Always the logical one, Miles held firm that the plural of moose is moose. Bass, however, replied that if the plural of goose is geese, then the plural of moose is meese- A knock at the door startled Miles out of his thoughts. He walked down the hall and opened the door to see David on the other side, holding a football.

"Hey buddy," David greeted him, "Got the day off; you wanna head to the park and toss around the ol' pigskin?" He winked and Miles couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sure, let's do it," he replied. They walked to the town square where the park was located. Their town was civilized enough that it was actually taken care of pretty well. Being in the park could make you forget that the blackout even happened.

At first they just threw the ball back and forth while they talked. Then Miles tried to do a trick throw he'd learned as a young man which led to David trying to one-up him. They were both failing pretty miserably and decided to run plays instead. Well, as many plays as they could with only two guys. They were having fun but Miles kept finding his thoughts straying towards Bass, as they had been since that night at the Tower. Bass and Miles were always the ones on base to organize football games. Even if they were deployed, they made time for games. No matter how many guys they had, Bass and Miles always teamed up and they were good enough together that even when they had less guys, they could usually pull out a win. Miles was always QB and Bass was both WR and RB, depending on the play they were running. Their ability to read each other so well meant that trick plays almost always worked, much to the annoyance of the opposing team. Miles blinked hard to get rid of those memories and without thinking, shouted, "Alright, go long, Bass!" As soon as those words left his mouth, Miles froze. He looked at David who apparently hadn't noticed and was now sprinting down the field.

When Miles didn't throw the ball, David sent a confused look his way, spreading his hands in a what're-you-doing motion.

Miles quickly launched the ball out. It was a terrible pass but David managed to catch it anyway, running back to Miles with a triumphant grin on his face. It faded when he looked at Miles, "You alright, man?"

Miles gave him a weak smile, "Yeah, fine. Listen, I forgot I promised Rachel I'd help her with some repairs today so I gotta go."

David tilted his head but answered, "Of course. See you Monday morning at the gates, right?"

Miles nodded and David held out his fist. After a moment's bewilderment, understanding dawned on Miles' face and he completed the fist bump, a genuine smile appearing on his face this time, "Yeah, man. See you Monday." He headed back home, walking slowly as he tried to unscramble his thoughts.

David was everything Miles wanted in a friend. He had a good sense of humor, he was tough, and they had fun. He was everything Miles needed; loyal, understanding, didn't push him to reveal anymore about his past than he wanted to. And deep down, Miles knew that David was what Miles wanted to be. David just seemed so unaffected by the blackout. Still had things he believed in. Good things, like protecting the innocents. But as he thought about it, the revelation hit Miles like a ton of bricks: David meant nothing to him. Even after all this time. Not that Miles didn't care about him, he just didn't feel any differently about him than he did about Aaron or any one of the other townspeople. Miles gave a humorless laugh as he considered that if what happened with Bass happened with David, Miles would've killed him, no questions asked. He wouldn't be thinking about it every day or trying to figure out some way, _any way_, to fix it. But the only thing Miles couldn't figure out was _why _he didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning and it was finally time to head out for the next town. After saying goodbye to Charlie and Rachel, Miles and David headed down the road. It was about a day's ride but they didn't have any problems on the way there, arriving just before dusk. They put the horses up in the local stable and after assuring Miles that he didn't need him right that moment, David headed off to find his new recruits. Miles wandered around, finally walking into a tent that had drawn a crowd. He shoved through the people until he could see what everyone was shouting about. An organized fight, apparently. There wasn't a ring, just an opening in the middle of the crowd. At one end stood a big guy, sweating profusely and swaying on his feet; it was obvious he'd already taken some hits. Despite this, he was in a fighting stance. Miles shifted to look at his opponent. At first, all he could see was a flash of dark brown hair and a man that was a couple inches shorter than Miles. The man deftly moved around the big guy's block, punching him in the stomach and then in the face. The big guy doubled over and the man backed off, giving him a sideways glance.

And then Miles recognized who it was. There, in the middle of the ring, stood Sebastian Monroe. Miles breath caught in his throat; the last time he'd seen Bass was when he'd sprinted out of the tent at the Tower, rounds spraying the ground and trees around him. As he watched, Bass ran his hands through his sweaty hair and tipped his chin at the other guy. The guy straightened up, murder in his eyes. He swung at Bass but Bass simply leaned back out of reach, looking at him calculatingly. The man looked a little bewildered but jumped forward and swung again. This time, Bass blocked his punch and answered with two of his own right to the guy's face. His opponent hit the ground but Bass stepped forward, hauling him to his feet and kneeing him in the sternum. The man got up, letting out a yell of pure rage. He rushed Bass but once again Bass was ready. He stepped to one side, catching the guy and punching him in the ribs, finishing with two punches to his face. The man rose to his knees, blood pouring from his face, and looked up at Bass.

Miles could see Bass clench his teeth right before he delivered the knockout blow. Bass stood there for a second as if he were in a daze, looking around at the people before walking out the opening at the other end. Miles hurriedly shoved through the crowd, exiting just in time to see Bass walking stiffly towards a trailer parked a little ways away. He was wearing a hoodie now and Miles couldn't help the small smile that crept across his face. He used to tease Bass all the time because the guy always seemed to be wearing a hoodie ever since they were kids, even during their deployments in the Middle East. Miles always figured his friend would die of heatstroke before a bullet.

He was halfway across the field to Bass's trailer when David ran up to him, panting and out of breath, "I've been looking for you everywhere! You gotta help me!"

Miles grabbed his shoulder, trying to steady him, "What's the matter?"

Before David could reply, a gunshot sounded and they both hit the deck. Miles looked up and saw a group of about seven or eight guys coming across the field. Thankfully, it appeared that only one had a gun but they all had swords. "What the hell did you do?" Miles growled to David. They began scrambling backwards towards the trailer, keeping low to the ground.

David flinched as another round sailed over their heads, "Uh, I...miscalculated." They dove behind a hay stack sitting about 15 yards from the trailer door.

"What. The hell. Did you do?" Miles asked again, voice dangerously low as he shrugged out of his backpack. He expected a hand-to-hand battle and didn't want to be weighed down.

David let out a breathy laugh, "Um, those guys I was meeting? They're not recruits. Uh, before I figured out they were lying, they... Um...theytrickedmeintostealingsomehorses," He finished in a rush.

Miles glanced around the stack, both happy and disappointed that the group was approaching cautiously. Happy because it gave him some time and disappointed because they were apparently somewhat disciplined. "They tricked you...what?" he asked.

David sighed, "They tricked me into stealing some horses."

Miles couldn't help turning to him, disbelief on his face, "_How?_ And from who?"

David half-smiled, "It's a long story and from a gang."

Miles groaned, "This keeps getting better." That made two versus seven or eight. With his luck, probably eight. Or ten.

Another shot fired and this time the trailer door swung open, revealing Bass. He looked out at the men approaching and then looked to the hay stack. His eyes widened, "_Miles?_"

Miles looked up but before he could reply, yet another round hit the dirt beside the stack. Bass didn't waste anymore time; he jumped from the doorway and ran at a half-crouch to the stack, doing his best to dodge the incoming fire. He threw himself against the stack, Miles on one side and open on the other. Sporadic fire had him flinching farther in and Miles scooted as much as he could to give him more cover. Bass leaned out a little ways to get a head count. Miles glanced over the top of the bales just in time to see Trigger-Happy raise his gun. Miles reached over, grabbed a handful of Bass's hoodie and jerked him backwards into his shoulder just as rounds impacted the stack where Bass's head was.

Bass sat back against the bales again and looked at Miles, "I count seven. How many rounds?"

"Sixteen fired. That leaves a potential one in the chamber. Pretty sure only one guy has a gun," Miles answered, heart still pounding from that close call.

Bass took a deep breath then smirked at Miles, "Just like Iraq?"

Miles smirked back, "Just like Iraq."

Before David even knew what was happening, both Miles and the stranger had jumped from behind the stack. David looked over the top in time to see them back-to-back in the middle of the group, men falling around all around them. At last, all the men were down. David jogged up to them, "Miles, you okay?" He glanced at the stranger for a moment before grabbing Miles' shoulder, pulling him away. The stranger glared at him but David didn't care. The guy may have helped in the fight but David had learned this town was full of unsavory people and fully expected the stranger to turn on them any minute.

Miles glanced at him, out of breath, "Yeah, fine. Nice of you to join us, by the way."

Bass was looking around at the bodies and had just come to the count of six when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. There was Trigger-Happy, gun pointed right at Miles. Bass's eyes widened, "Miles!" he shouted. He dove for his friend just as the gun went off, pulling Miles beneath him and down to the ground. He looked up in time to see the guy running off into the town. He climbed to his feet, holding out a hand to pull Miles up as well. "Good thing he's a crappy shot," he commented. Miles was just staring at him. Bass frowned, "What's your problem?"

Miles reached out and grabbed Bass's hood, poking his finger through a hole. Bass twisted his head around to see, "Maybe he wasn't that much of a crap-shot. Still missed."

David intervened, "Okay, so you guys know each other?"

They looked at him and nodded but stayed silent. David tried again, "You're friends?" This time, they looked at each other but still didn't say anything. David was getting frustrated when the stranger stepped forward holding out his hand, "Name's Jimmy. And you are?"

David shook it, "Sheriff David Mason from Willoughby, the next town to the west." He still didn't trust this guy and he didn't like the smirk that came across "Jimmy's" face.

"Well, _sheriff_, looks like you're making friends quickly. Now as much as I love standing out in an open field at night after killing a bunch of guys, how about we move this into my trailer, hm?" Bass was still smirking but his eyes were cold. He turned and led the way in. He took a seat at the table so he could face Miles on the couch and David on the bed.

David looked over at Miles, "We should probably leave tonight," he started but Bass interrupted him with a wave of his hand.

"You can stay here tonight," he stated.

David frowned, "That guy that got away? He knows we're here."

"And once he tells his boss where you are, it will be fine," Bass said through clenched teeth, already annoyed with the new guy.

"How could you possible know that?" David snapped.

Bass looked at Miles, "Seriously, this is who you replace me with?" He turned to David again, speaking slowly as if David were stupid, "That gang you pissed off? They know me. More importantly, they know not to screw with me."

David glowered at him, "I highly doubt that. If a sheriff in full uniform didn't stop them, you certainly can't!"

Bass looked at him mildly, "Has it ever occurred to you that you suck at your job?"

Miles couldn't hold back the small laugh that escaped him at that. He felt eyes on him and looked up. He glanced at David and then locked eyes with Bass.

"We're leaving," David stated firmly, "Right, Miles?"

Miles shook his head, still looking at Bass, "You can if you want. I'm staying." Bass gave him a small smile, not quite sure how to act around him anymore.

David clenched his jaw but then something else occurred to him, "What do you mean, I replaced you?"

Miles and Bass both looked at him and Miles sighed, "He deserves to know the truth, Bass."

Now David was really confused, "Who's Bass?"

Bass ignored him, "What if he talks?"

Miles held Bass's gaze, "What if he does? But I can't lie to him anymore."

Bass frowned, "Why do you care?"

Anger flared in Miles' eyes, "Because he's been more of a brother to me in a month and a half than you have in the past ten years!" He didn't actually believe that but he just had the sudden urge to lash out at Bass, cause him some of the pain that Miles had been feeling for months. Judging from the hurt that flashed in Bass's blue eyes, it worked.

David spoke up, "Wait, you two are brothers?"

The bitter laugh Bass gave made Miles' heart clench but he answered David, "Not by blood. We grew up together. This isn't...his name isn't Jimmy. It's Sebastian Monroe." He paused, waiting for David's reaction.

David's eyes widened, "Monroe...the Monroe Republic?" He turned a furious glare on Bass, "You son of a bitch! How could you nuke those people? You cold, heartless-"

Bass cut him off, "For the love of-I didn't send the nukes! I would never do something like that!"

David wasn't finished, "You deserve to die. I can't believe someone hasn't killed you yet!" he paused for a breath and then, "If you had even a shred of decency, you would've put a bullet in your own brain by now! Save the rest of us the trouble!"

Miles glanced over and saw the flatness in Bass's eyes. The sparkle he remembered so well was gone. That's enough, Miles decided. He stood up, reaching out and hauling Bass up too. He turned to David, "I need to talk to Monroe." He walked outside and turned around when he heard the door slam shut. Bass walked up to him and spread his arms out, "I think you've said all you needed to, don't you?"

Miles studied him and then stated, "You almost took a bullet for me."

Bass was caught off-guard, "Yeah, so?"

Miles clenched his teeth, "So, dumb-ass, you could have been killed! Same as when you leaned from behind the stack!"

Bass just shrugged, letting his gaze fall to the ground, "Would that have been bad?"

Miles was surprised by the soft reply and Bass went on, "I didn't send those nukes. But those people were relying on me to protect them. I walked the guy that pressed the button right through the front door. Might as well have pressed the button myself." He glanced sharply up at Miles again, "Why are you here?"

Miles forced the words out, "I don't need you." He knew that was random and badly timed but he thought if he said it to Bass's face it would make it true and he could stop having flashbacks, stop missing his friend so much. If anything, it made it worse.

Bass froze for a second before he folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, you and...what's his name? David? You guys definitely had that mob handled. I'm sure that round would've missed you by a mile. Well done." He paused for a moment and then asked, "What's the deal with that guy, anyway?"

"He's my friend," Miles answered, but it sounded weak even to himself.

"He almost got you killed and did nothing to help you in that fight," Bass retorted. He went quiet and stepped closer, letting his arms fall to his sides, "But if that makes him your friend, what does that make me, Miles?"

Just then the trailer door opened again and David stepped out, "Alright Miles, here's the deal."

Miles tore his gaze from Bass and looked at David, "What're you talking about?"

"You can either come back to Willoughby with me tonight and we can keep this quiet. The carnival Monroe is with is moving out soon and we'll probably never see him again," This David said with evident disdain, looking with disgust at the man in front of him.

Not liking the sound of that, Miles raised an eyebrow, "And if I refuse?"

David looked at him disbelievingly but answered, "I'm going to ride back to town and tell everyone exactly where the President of the Monroe Republic is. Then I'm going to inform them, Rachel and Charlie included, that you're helping him."

Bass clenched his fist, "Third option: I'm going to kill you which makes this conversation a moot point."

Miles stepped forward, laying a hand on Bass's shoulder as he said, "You're not...are you seriously telling me to choose between my home, _my family_, and Bass?"

David smiled, "Well, in few words, yes." He gave Miles a concerned look as he said, "I'm just trying to look out for you, Miles."

"And you would keep this whole situation quiet if I went back with you?" Miles asked, taking his hand from Bass's shoulder. He could feel Bass looking at him but ignored it.

David nodded, "Of course. I mean, that's what brothers do for each other, right?" He sent a triumphant look at Bass when Miles nodded absent-absentmindedly.

Bass wanted nothing more than to pound his face in but stayed in his spot next to Miles, waiting. He had to admit though, it wasn't looking good for him.

Miles studied the man in front of him, making all the comparisons between Bass and David that he'd been trying to ignore up to this point. David was usually serious while Bass could make him laugh even under the most dire circumstances. Bass just always said the right thing at the right time. David talked a big game but backed away from a fight while Bass was right at his side, even after all these years. Twice now Bass had offered up his life to save Miles but he doubted David would ever do that. Then something flashed into his mind. When they were fighting, not once did Miles ever consider David's safety. Not once. However, as soon as Bass stepped outside, he was all Miles was focused on. His heart had been in his throat when he'd pulled Bass into cover and he was sure it had stopped beating altogether when Bass saved him from the shooter. Bass was everything Miles wanted even if he wasn't everything Miles needed. Bass was his brother.

Miles nodded to David and Bass felt his heart sink until Miles started talking.

"Uh, let me put this as simply as possible. Um, go screw yourself," Miles told him.

Bass laughed at the look on David's face as David's mouth fell open.

Outraged, David took a step towards Miles, pulling out a small dagger. Bass immediately stepped forward and shoved a hand into his chest, nearly knocking him down as Bass said, "One wrong move and I'll kick your ass. Leave. Now."

David stepped back and with one last angry glance, headed to back to the stables.

They watched him go and then Miles turned to Bass,"God, Bass. How did this happen? I mean, we were best friends! Now we can't hardly be in the same place without arguing."

"Well, that's kinda what happens when two guys try to kill each other for ten years," Bass commented dryly.

Miles nodded but said, "I did try to replace you with David."

Bass stared at him for a moment before chuckling, "You really suck at this heart-to-heart shit, you know that?"

Miles smirked, "Yeah, it's not my thing." He grew serious again as he went on, "I'm just...tired of missing my old life and you were a big part of it." He stopped, trying to gather his thoughts and then said simply, "But I can't."

Bass was still looking at him intently, "Can't what?"

Miles glanced at him helplessly, "You gonna make me spell it out?" Bass just tilted his head and Miles rolled his eyes but gave in, "I can't just replace you. I've tried, believe me. But I can't just..._forget _everything, you know?"

Bass nodded and replied softly, "Me neither." He rubbed his neck and asked, "So, not to sound like a teen girl but where does that leave us?"

Miles shrugged, "Well, I can't go home."

"And I can't stay here," Bass added. He hesitated, afraid of the answer but forced himself to ask anyway, "You uh...wanna stick together for awhile?"

Miles smiled and slung his arm over Bass's shoulders, "We do make a pretty kick-ass team...you sure you wanna leave though?" At Bass's disbelieving look, Miles continued, looking around at the dirty tents and broken-down trailers, "I mean, you're living the dream, man."

Bass chuckled and replied, "Least I didn't stoop to hanging out with a Neighborhood Watch douche..."

Miles laughed and it hit him then that he was really, genuinely happy for the first time in over ten years. "Come on," Miles said, giving Bass a friendly shove, "Let's grab your shit and hit the road."

Flipping him off but still grinning, Bass grabbed his backpack from the trailer, tossed Miles' backpack to him, and the two brothers headed out of town, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Final note: I actually didn't intend to make David a bad guy but it sort of happened while I was writing. Hope you enjoyed this story; if you've got any good Bass/Miles friendship story ideas, I'd love to hear them 'cause I'm drawing blanks!


End file.
